Twisted Desires
by Eris Dea Disaccordo
Summary: Rated M for a reason. "I wonder." She traces Jim-shaped secrets on his stomach and follows her fingers with her lips and tongue, practically forcing Jim's all-too-willing body to arch into her skilled touch. "What would it take to keep you here?"


_**Twisted Desires  
><strong>__**by Eris**_

* * *

><p>It's official.<p>

He is officially out of his goddamn mind.

Bones will be pleased to know that his first-ever diagnosis of James Tiberius Kirk was actually correct, because of all the things that had a zero-point-infinityofzeros-and-one chance of happening to any of them, only Jim Kirk would _dare_ to actually fall in love with himself.

Or, more accurately, with a female version of himself. Maybe he should—

"I should change my name."

"Oh, you too?"

She smiles down at him, all dark and wicked and all-knowing.

He can't help but smirk back up at her.

"I wonder." She traces Jim-shaped secrets on his stomach and follows her fingers with her lips and tongue, practically forcing Jim's all-too-willing body to arch into her skilled touch. "What would it take to keep you here?"

_With me_, she doesn't say, but it's already a given, because he longs for the same thing.

He wants to keep his cake and eat it too.

"Depends." He groans when her lips suck at his cock briefly, and he buries his fingers in her long brown hair, fisting her curls and pushing her closer. A perversely dark part of him relishes the sight of her lips wrapped obscenely around his dick, delights in the sound of her choking around him, takes pleasure in the sensation of her gagging as he forced himself down her throat, enjoys the way her hands come up to try and push him away. "What would you give up to have me?"

He releases her reluctantly, and she moves away to pant and gulp in precious air.

Now it's his turn to play.

"Oh Jim." Her voice is hoarse from what he'd just put her lovely throat through, but she still willingly offers her breasts to his hot mouth and spreads her legs for him. She's as much of a slut as Jim is and he understands where she comes from, knows their similarities as much as he knows their differences. "I'd give up the universe to have you."

He bites down punishingly, drawing blood.

She cries out in surprise and tugs him up sharply by the hairs on his head.

"Liar."

"Just like you then." Her gaze is challenging and shrewd, and he smiles down at her, teeth stained red with her blood. "I ought to kill you for leaving a mark."

"So kill me." He pulls her knees up and pushes inside, and she sighs as he fills her completely, sinks into her slowly. "But kill me gently, would you?"

"You would hate that." She should know—she'd hate that too.

Jim laughs. "Captain James T. Kirk: death by sex." It could happen. "What a way to go."

She hums. "Captain James T. Kirk," she rakes her fingers through his hair again, gentler this time, "fuck me."

"You wish is my command, Captain," he replies cheekily, slamming his hips sharply into her.

Sex with the female version of him is, quite frankly, _intense_.

They look almost nothing alike. She has brown hair, green eyes and a nose that belongs to neither of their parents. But her personality, her thought-pattern and the way she speaks are all distinctly Jim Kirk.

It makes for an interesting conversation, not to mention they complement each other perfectly in sex. He knows her body the way he knows his, and it's the same for her. He thrusts and she thrusts back. He mouths her nipples at just the right moment and she bites at his skin when the timing is right.

The fucking itself doesn't last very long, but their orgasms are explosive and all-consuming.

"Fuck me, Jim." She has the naughtiest voice he's ever heard, and it has him redoubling his efforts to make her come. "Oh god, _Jim!_"

Her teeth sink into his shoulder, and he closes his eyes and sees stars as he buries himself deep inside her, ejaculating with a low groan. Her body squeezes him over and over and he grinds against her to feel her muscles stutter and clench faster around him.

He rubs his fingers over her clit, and she shudders as she comes around him again in wordless moans.

"You look like you belong right there on my cock."

"You'd like that, wouldn't you?" She knows him so well. "I could stay right here, ready for you to fuck me any time you want."

He chuckles at the idea and presses a kiss to her cheek, echoing the word "Liar" across her skin.

She hums in acknowledgement of their truth. "Stay with me. Don't go back."

"The crew is waiting."

"You could have a crew here."

"Don't be foolish," he pulls out of her and holds her steady before she can move away, "They're your crew. Not mine."

A thoughtful look appears on her face. "We can bring them over too."

"We can." Jim chuckles deeply, then watches with no small fascination as his spunk seeps out of her body.

He licks his lips, bends down to suck at her wet pussy, then moves to kiss her. She sucks the taste of his seed off his tongue, then opens her legs for him once more.

"I'm not a fucking machine, woman."

"Good thing I don't want a fucking machine then." Her legs wrap around him again, pulling him close. "Just hold me, you idiot."

He snickers into her shoulder. "Well, as long as you know what you are."

"I didn't realize there was a side order of pillow talk to go with this cuddle."

"Look who's talking."

She smiles, completely amused at themselves.

He smiles back, feeling the same way.

"One day," she murmurs wistfully, "we'll be together."

"We'll roam the stars together," he promises.

"We'll end together."

It's a dream he knows won't come true.

Because it's not what they really want.

He wants her and he wants his ship and he wants his crew.

And she wants the same things too.

* * *

><p><em><span>Disclaimer<span>__: I don't own anything from Star Trek: 2009. _

_Author's Note_

…_this didn't turn out the way I planned for it to. It's darker and more morbid. And twisted. _

_See, I read this Mirrorverse fic, then I read a fem!Jim fic, and then I had the weirdest idea of a Oppositeverse, where Jim Kirk wasn't a Jim Kirk, but was still Jim Kirk..._

_...yeah. So anyway. Thus, here is a fem!JimKirk who seduced male!JimKirk. Or was it male!Jim who seduced fem!Jim? _

_...eh, whatever. Same diff._

_And this was __**supposed**__ to be a prologue to my new Star Trek: 2009/Doom crossover, but it totally __**didn't**__ capture the prologue I wanted. _

_So this is sort of a standalone. And it may or may not evolve, **depending on your review**. (That's your cue to review, just so you know.) :D_

_Well, whether you review or not, I hope you enjoyed it anyway. _

_Thoughts?_

_xoxo,  
><em>_~E_

_FLAMES are WELCOME, __but __**please**__ PM those to me__. DO NOT put those on the REVIEWS page, okay? :D If it is at all possible, let's all practice R-E-S-P-E-C-T while we're here. _


End file.
